Medical Intervention
by Cheddar Biscuits
Summary: Trisha wasn't looking for love when she signed up for Reliable Excavation Demolition, but it found her anyways in the form of a German doctor. ScoutxMedic, rated T for now, might be bumped up to M later. (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey, ladies and gents! My new fanfiction is up! It's ScoutxMedic, one of my most favorite pairings. So, go on and read! It'll be updated bi-weekly. And as a disclaimer, Team Fortress 2 and all of its characters and lore is owned by Valve!**

* * *

I stood there in front of the medibay doors, nervous as hell. I had been standing out here for a good twenty minutes with a box of chocolates. All that was going through my mind was, "What am I going to say to him?" I hadn't asked anyone out before, let alone someone much older than me. But I didn't want to wait until he came to me. Because what if he never did?

Here I was though, just standing. The Spy had walked past already and asked me what I was doing and mocked me for my anxiety. It's hard to come up with an excuse when standing at an obvious area with sweets on Valentine's Day. No more delaying, I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors...

The New Mexican desert was much different than my home city of Boston. I've been used to suburbs. Bustling streets lined with modestly managed townhouses, a small park here and there, children playing ball on the streets; a convenience store on the corner, and the towering buildings of the city in the distance. Here however, it was tan dirt, tumbleweeds, hoodoos, and the occasional ranch. It was much, much warmer also. I sat there on the rickety bus that picked me up off the train at Albuquerque; my headphones were wedged nicely in my ears while I listened to music, trying to avoid thinking about the almost unbearable heat.

I took my eyes off the scenery to check my shirt, the chest and armpits were stained with sweat. I unzipped the bag next to me and took out the water bottle, taking a drink and wiping my brow. How much longer was this trip going to take? It had already been a couple of hours.

About fifteen minutes later, an old farm building started to appear in the distance. I poked my head up over the seat to get a better look. A parking lot came into view, several cars sat in it, a pickup, camper van, and a shiny new Ferrari were among them.

"Damn, that's a nice car." I thought.

This was my stop. The side of building read "Reliable Excavation Demolition" in faded white paint. They were my employers. I was getting paid the big bucks to fight in some kind of war they were participating in. Fine by me; I wasn't too inclined to go to college, and this beat some shitty job flipping burgers.

I picked up my stuff, thanked the grungy old bus driver, and headed off. It took a little while to adjust to the bright sunshine, but when I did, I saw a short man in brown overalls and a yellow hardhat walk towards me. As he got closer, I noticed he wore a red shirt with emblems of a wrench on either side. A mechanic maybe?

"Howdy there, missy. How er ya doin'?" He tipped his hat and spoke in a heavy Southern accent.

I tilted my head up in a slight nod, "Fine. Sweaty, but fine."

He stuck out his hand, covered with a rubber glove, "Yep, probably much hotter than yer home. Name's Dell Conagher."

"Trisha McGadden." I took a hold and shook it.

"Follow me, I'll show ya around."

Inside was reminiscent of modern spy tech-esque architecture. We walked down the hall and he showed me the kitchen/dining room first. Inside were two men eating while one sat and drank out of a bottle of rum. The first wore a World War II styled helmet that covered his eyes and a red jacket with two grenades clipped onto it. The second was bald and wore a red t-shirt, gray vest, and a bandolier of bullets. Finally, the third had a black cap with an eye patch, some sort of bulletproof vest, and also a red shirt underneath. The emblems on their shoulders were of a rocket, fist, and some spiky thing, respectively.

"Ay, what's a little lass like you doin' here?" The third brown-skinned one shouted out in a Scottish accent while taking a swig out of his bottle.

Dell introduced me, "This here is Trisha, she's joining us as our new Scout."

I shot off a confident grin and waved.

"Trisha, this is Jane, Mikhail, and Tavish."

"Jane?" I looked at the man wearing the helmet.

I saw his beady blue eyes poke out from underneath as he tilted his head up. "Do not talk about my name. Understand? You will call me Soldier. That is my position."

"Uh, alright, Soldier..."

Tavish playfully smacked him in the arm, "Ah, don't mind ol' Solly here. He's just into the game of war."

"War is not a game!" Soldier yelled.

Tavish brushed him off, "Ya, ya, anyways, I'm Tavish Degroot, best Demolition Man this side of the badlands. Call me Demo. Short for Demoman.. Which is short for..."

"Oh yes, please, I think she understands."

The smell of smoke wafted through the air as another one wearing a pin-striped suit and balaclava of the same color strolled in. His accent and posture hinted at an air of arrogance.

"And if she didn't, Spy?" Demo retorted.

"Only person here who couldn't figure that out would be our friendly bear or that filthy animal called an Aussie." The Spy blew out a ring of smoke.

Mikhail pounded the table and stood, "Heavy is not bear. Heavy eats bear for breakfast. There is difference." He pointed out in a heavy Russian accent.

Dell interrupted, "Heavy and Spy, why don't y'all introduce yer selves to our new Scout?"

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy. I carry mini gun named Sasha into battle. Do not call me Mikhail. That is reserved for special few. Understood?"

I quickly nodded. Just the man's sheer size put chills up my spine. I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of him.

"And I am Spy. Yes, I have a name. No, you do not need to know it. Do not ask to be friends, I've already seen all your information and I can tell you we have nothing of interest. I will however tolerate you as a teammate." He took another puff from his cigarette. "Now gentlemen and lady, I must be going." He turned around and went down the hall.

Dell slapped me on the back, "Don't worry 'bout him. He's just not sociable with anyone. But you can get situated with us later, gotta continue the tour. I'm on a schedule."

"C'mon Engie, what if the pretty lass wants to sit?" Demo grinned.

"She sat all the way here on the bus." He grabbed my hand. "Now let's get going."

"So, you're Engie then. What's that short for?" I asked as we continued down the hall, him pointing out the currently empty common room.

"Engineer. I build guns, dispensers, short length teleporters, that sorta stuff."

"Wow, teleporters? Really?" I wasn't honestly believing him. If he could accomplish that sort of feat; why hadn't I heard of it before.

"Yep. You'll see later."

He took me around to show me the bathrooms, where we kept the intelligence, a workout room, the courtyard, the sewers, and finally the barracks.

"I figure I could show you more, but I'm out of time, your room's right here." He pointed to the door next to us with an emblem of a winged sneaker carved into it. "The team doctor will be around to examine you soon. Get some rest until then. Good meeting ya, Trish."

I gave him a warm smile as he left, "Thanks, Engie."

I sighed and turned to the door. Finally the tour was over. I could just lay in my room and relax.

I opened the door. Inside was only a bed, end stand, dresser, and a shelf on the wall. I threw my things off to the side and laid down on the bed. Not as comfortable as my one at home, but it'd do. I think I'd take Engie's words to heart. Just lay down, relax, and wait for that doctor.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not that good with character intros... If anyone has any tips for me, post them in the comments! And if you're like this so far, join my Steam group, Cheddar's Biscuit Buddies! I'll be updating it with info pertaining to my fanfictions regularly, so go check it out! Link is on my bio page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got the first two chapters finished, looking to post the third by the end of the week, then I'll start my bi-weekly schedule. Now please, enjoy!**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mrrrgg..." I pulled my blanket over my head. I had fallen asleep and wanted to stay that way. Especially after such a long bus ride.

Knock, knock, knock. It still persisted and was followed up by a 'Hallo?'.

I was sort of amazed to see the diverse team I was on. There was myself from Boston, Dell from somewhere in the South, a Scot, Frenchie, Russian, and now the voice outside my bedroom sounded German.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep." I curled up and kept my eyes shut.

"Nein, I am here for your examination." It was the doctor.

"Ugh, can't we do this later?"

"Nein." I heard my door open.

I sat up, "Excuse me, don't just go barging on into here!"

He adjusted his glasses as he looked at me. The doc had trimmed black hair with a tuft hanging onto his forehead. His figure was donned by a white longsleeved, collared shirt covered with a cream sweater vest. His sleeves were rolled up and the top of a red tie was exposed by his collar.

"You were told zat you had an examination. You should not have fallen asleep." He spoke calmly and sternly.

"Yea well, a two hour ride on a hot and sweaty bus will do that to ya."

He jotted something down on the clipboard he was carrying and stuck out his hand, "I am Dr. Heinrich Geisen. Ze Medic of ze team. Und you must be Trisha McGadden?"

I shook his hand, "You guessed correctly."

"Now, I vill be doing a standard vital exam, followed by the administration of some Medizin to numb you, und finally a simple heart transplant."

"Sure, that'll be... Wait. Heart transplant?"

He looked at me strangely, "Ja, surely you know vat zat is."

"Well yea, but why do I need one?"

"Because. Ze heart you have now vill not be able to withstand ze pressure I am about to put on it. It vill most likely explode."

"Explode?! What kind of fucking doctor are you?!"

"A field medic. Und you vill be fine. I have done zis procedure plenty of times before."

"No. There is no way in hell I'm letting you touch me." I slowly backed away.

"Ja, you are. If you don't, zen I am going to have to mark you down as unfit to fight und you vill be sent home."

I grumbled then agreed to let him operate on me. I wasn't going back home. Not for awhile at least.

We walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs to the Medibay, as he called it. It looked like a standard operating room except there was an office in a separate room in the back and birds. There were birds in here!

"Aren't these birds kind of illegal to have in here?"

"Nein, zis is mein medibay, und my doves. I make the rules here."

"And no one else complains?"

"Nein. Most enjoy my little pets. Sit on ze table, bitte."

I did so as he took my vitals. According to him, everything seemed alright.

Next up was the medicine. He told me some fancy name. I didn't care what it was, as long as it knocked me out for the surgery.

I laid there as time passed but nothing happened. I didn't feel sleepy at all. I was fully awake.

"Hey doc, what's up? I don't feel anything."

"Vat do you mean?"

"I mean, shouldn't I be knocked out or something?"

He laughed, "Nein, mein Medizin won't knock you out."

"You mean..."

He finished my sentence, "You're going to be awake for zis."

I took a gulp. Awake? He was going to do a transplant while I was awake? This man was insane.

Medic gathered his tools and started working. It was odd, when he made an incision underneath my left breast, I felt nothing. It wasn't even like he was cutting into me. It wasn't even like he was yanking out my heart with his bare hands...

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him as I heard my arteries and ventricles snap apart as he held up my heart squirting blood from it.

"Operating." He responded casually.

"Don't you have any regard for ethics?"

"Apparently not, zat is why I lost my medical license."

"You lost... I think I'm going to be sick..." I could feel my throat starting to regurgitate my midday meal.

"Es ist fine." He threw my heart in the trash and pulled out another one from his fridge.

I watched him stick a gauge in it and monitor the organ.

"Now to see if zis heart vill survive." A flip of a lever and a bright red beam emitted from a large solid hose bolted to the ceiling. The slowly surrounded the heart. Medic checked the gauge and hit a button. The beam became scarlet in color and made a loud cracking sound. A deep scarlet sheen then covered the heart and... Medic? His skin and clothes became the same scarlet color and his entire eyeballs became bright yellow. It lasted a few seconds until he checked the gauge again and shut off the machine.

"What was that?" I asked as he placed the new heart inside my chest cavity.

"An Übercharge. I vill let you experience it." He pointed the nozzle of the machine at my chest and activated it again. I watched in amazement as the incision he made magically healed up. It felt amazing, like a summer breeze washing all pain and numbness away. Then he hit the button. The same scarlet shell surrounded me. I felt... invincible, strong and unstoppable. Nothing could hurt me.

"Vat do you think?"

"It's just... wow. Nothing like I've ever felt before. How did you achieve this?"

He winked, "It is a secret."

Medic took my hand and helped me up off of his operating table. I heard his stomach growl and laughed.

"Oh, shush." He squeezed my hand.

I giggled and pulled away, "Ow, hey. Just shows you're hungry."

Medic grinned, "Would you like to join me then?" He checked the watch on his right arm. "It is pushing on five 'o clock."

Sweet. Food. I hadn't eaten since I was on the train for lunch. That was about a good six hours ago.

"Let me change out of this sweaty shirt and I'll meet you out in the parking lot."

* * *

**Wasn't exactly sure how to end this. So if anyone has a better ending, please feel free to comment with your suggestion. Like I said above, third chapter should be up by the end of this week. And don't forget, if you've got a Steam account and are enjoying this, join my steam group to keep updated! Link is on my bio page.**


End file.
